


I need help

by Pgthesaltygremlin



Category: Discord - Fandom
Genre: Creeper Hybrid Sam | Awesamdude, Discord - Freeform, NSFW, RP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:02:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29716896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pgthesaltygremlin/pseuds/Pgthesaltygremlin
Summary: Hello um I need people to help me with a fic I’m writing. All my FICS are loosely based on rps. And ok writing a nsfw awesamdream fic. If you intrested in maybe doing this maybe leave a comment?
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Sam | Awesamdude
Comments: 9
Kudos: 5





	I need help

Jus leave a comment if ur intrested and I’ll dm you back! Scroll if you don’t wanna see this!


End file.
